1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift control device which controls an operation of an actuator which performs a drive control of a clutch for connecting or disconnecting power transmitted to a drive wheel from an engine, and a vehicle which includes the shift control device.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, a shift control device is known for automatically performing a clutch operation and a gear shift operation on a motorcycle that is provided with a multi-position shift gear. The shift control device realizes an automatic shift control by performing a clutch operation and a gear shift operation using an actuator respectively. See, for example, JP-A-2006-083946.
According to the shift control device disclosed in JP-A-2006-083946, a speed at which a clutch is shifted from a clutch disengagement state to a clutch engagement state is changed in response to a shift position for shortening the time necessary for a shift operation thus enabling a smooth and rapid shift operation.
In a shift control which is performed at the time of shift operation, a clutch in an engagement state is first disengaged. Thereafter, a series of operations for reengagement is performed. To shorten the time necessary for the shift operation, there has been a demand for shortening the time necessary for disengaging the clutch in addition to a demand for shortening the time for engaging the clutch.